


Adored by Design

by KyloThiccc



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Androids, Aww, Blood, Blood and Injury, Emergency Medical Technicians, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Human, I Don't Even Know, Medical, Medical Procedures, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Random & Short, Random Encounters, Short & Sweet, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloThiccc/pseuds/KyloThiccc
Summary: Connor meets a human whom he wishes to see more of. He can't understand why he feels this way. His programming shouldn't allow this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To my betas! 
> 
> <3
> 
> Precursor and MjrGenMatt

I walked down the busy sidewalk, minding my own business. Bypassing androids and humans alike. Backpack half on; earbuds in listening to classic acoustic tunes from the early 2000’s. Aahh, the classics of the genre. The wind picked up, causing me to slouch into my hoodie. My scrunch beanie threatening to fly off my head; I secured it properly, squishing my straight golden locks down. 

 

_ The bus! I gotta catch the next bus. Fuck, I'm gonna be late for work if I miss it. _

 

Fumbling with my bag, I desperately tried to fish out my MetroCard. Bumping into a hard body; causing me to stumble onto the ground, spilling the contents of my bag. 

 

“For fucks sake!” I whispered loudly. My earbuds fell out of my ears, cable twisted around my arm. I began to pick up the random objects that fell from my bag. Water bottle, umbrella, wallet. I ran to the bus stop, not even bothering to see who I had run into. 

 

"Excuse me, ma'am? You seemed to have forgot something." That voice, so smooth drew me back. I turned around slowly, coming face to face with an incredible android. He held my MetroCard between his gorgeous fingers.  Everything about him was gorgeous. His face lined with a few moles, button nose and beautiful milk chocolate eyes. His dark brown hair sculpted perfectly, except the small line of hair out of place. Reading his jacket, RK-800. I no longer cared about getting to the station. I studied his face, just as he studied mine. His LED flashed yellow briefly before returning to the normal blue for androids. 

 

I took my MetroCard from him, making it a mission not to touch his skin. It wasn't that I'm afraid of androids or him. Just afraid if I touch him, I'd blush stupidly. The last thing I need. 

 

“Thanks.” I said, drawing a few pieces of hair behind my ear. As best as I could anyway. Wind was making it impossible. 

 

“You’re welcome, Amelia Frost. My name is Connor, from CyberLife.” He cocked his head to the side, his eyes narrowed slightly. 

 

_ Oh, he scanned me. That's cool. He probably knows everything about me now.  _

 

“That’s interesting? Look, I gotta go. I'm already late for work. Your police delays towards civi’s already fucked up my schedule.” Turning to walk away from him, he spoke again, this time at a higher tone, to convey his message through the wind. 

 

“We can give you a ride.” He motioned towards the rusted looking police officer in the distance. I shook my head when I saw the officer blatantly flip off the android. 

 

“Or I can buy you a taxi. Your destination is across the city. You won't reach your designated scheduled shift in time. Please, let me help.” This time, I narrowed my eyes at him. 

 

“Why?” Connor looked at me slightly puzzled, looking at his feet, eyes darting randomly as he thought. 

 

“Out of necessity. The police presence has caused disfunction to your daily routine. I wish to accommodate.”

 

I narrowed my eyes at him even further. 

 

“So, you're saying… You want to.” Connor’s LED again flashed yellow then returned back to blue as he thought about his answer. Looking up from his feet, he smiled.  _ Oh my Lord. What an adorable smile.  _

 

“Yes. That is correct.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! <3
> 
> And for the subscribtions! :D

“I'll be but a moment.” Connor walked away from me, strolling over to the officer who continued to shout profanity at him.  _ Poor guy. I don't envy that. Had a manager who was like that once. To both androids and humans. He didn't give a fuck what color your blood was.  _

 

“You want to babysit a civilian? Fine! Do it yourself. I've got shit to do.”  _ That cop obviously doesn't like Connor very much. Or, they have a weird relationship _ . I could hear the officer yelling at Connor to ‘go the fuck away’ from a good fifteen feet. The android walked back to me as though nothing had happened. 

 

“I have permission.” He said, smiling widely. I stared up at the tall man, looking at him blankly. 

 

“That's you getting permission? That sure as hell didn’t sound like permission.” I looked at him, completely buffudled. Connor’s LED flashed yellow briefly before he mentioned he had ordered a cab and wished to accompany me for any future delays, as well as an explanation for my manager. I nodded as he motioned for me to follow him to the cab.

 

“That's just the relationship Lieutenant Anderson and I have. Eccentric and cynical is how I know him to be. I don't know him any other way. Granted, I can see how pilgarlic he can be and people hold contempt for him. I still find myself to admire Lieutenant Anderson greatly.” Connor smiled again, his face lighting up.  _ Oh, he needs to stop doing that. It's too fucking cute.  _

 

“Oh, okay. So, he's your friend?”

 

Connor hummed at the last part, smiling again.  _ This machine is going to be the death of me. Stop being so adorable!  _

 

“We've been on this case for a while now. I've saved his life on multiple occasions. He is grateful to me. But when we first met, I made poor decisions approaching him. He was openly hostile to me. I've since adapted to his psychology. You could say we’re friends.” For an Android, this guy sure is a talker. The taxi pulled in beeping twice to announce we could board. Connor motioned for me to enter first.  _ Android and a gentleman? Maker.  _ Connor leaned in as he sat down, I could smell his body.  _ Holy fucking shit, he smells human! Like sandalwood and leather. This isn't good.  _

 

“Are you alright, Amelia? I've detected your heart rate has increased and your pupils have dilated. Your cortisol and epinephrine levels are elevated.”  _ Ugh, really? Just HAD point out that I just panicked slightly when you got too close. Unintentional dickhead. STOP. BEING. SO. ADORABLE.  _

 

“Yeah, I'm fine. The address for my work is 28190 West Broach Avenue.” Connor sat across from me, just sitting there with his hands on his legs. Such an android way of sitting. Like he's uncomfortable and awkward.  _ So fucking adorable.  _ His LED blinked yellow twice, probably meaning he inputted the address to the navigation system. 

 

“What were you listening to?” Connor asked loudly, making me jump. He added he didn't mean to startle me.  _ Not his fault. I'm in a confined area with a beautiful android.  _

 

“Well, it’s a playlist of a lot of different genres but I was listening to Sharp Edges by Linkin Park. It's a pretty old song. A classic is what my mom said. She bought the album when she was in a kid. I grew up listening to it.” I clutched the old device my mother gave me as a gift with all of her music on it. 

 

“May I?” He asked, holding his hand out towards me. I nodded, placing the small gadget, in his large hand. Connor placed his other hand over the old music player, the soft acoustic music of Sharp Edges began to play through the taxis sound system. Chester Bennington’s alluring voice rang out, instantly calming me. 

 

**Mama always told me don’t you run** ****  
**Don’t you run with scissors, son** ****  
**You’re gonna hurt someone** ****  
**Mama told me look before you leap** ****  
**Always think before you speak, and watch the friends you keep** **  
** **Stay along the beaten path, never listened when she said**

****  
**Sharp edges have consequences** ****  
**I guess that I had to find out for myself** ****  
**Sharp edges have consequences** **  
** **Now every scar is a story I can tell**

  
  


I watched Connor close his eyes, slightly bobbing his head along with the beat of the song. An android who likes music? Interesting. 

 

****  
**Should’ve played safer from the start** ****  
**Loved you like a house of cards** ****  
**Let it fall apart** ****  
**But all the things I couldn’t understand** ****  
**Never could’ve planned** ****  
**They made me who I am** ****  
**Put your nose on paperbacks** ****  
**Instead of smoking cigarettes** ****  
**These years you’re never getting back** **  
** **Stay along the beaten path, never listened when she said**

 

Connor began to pat his legs along with bobbing his head to the small beat.  _ Wow, he's really enjoying the song.  _ I watched him carefully, watching how his lips twitched into a small half smile when the chorus came on. 

****  
**Sharp edges have consequences** ****  
**I guess that I had to find out for myself** ****  
**Sharp edges have consequences** **  
** **Now every scar is a story I can tell**

****  
**We all fall down** ****  
**We live somehow** ****  
**We learn what doesn’t kill us makes us stronger** ****  
**We all fall down** ****  
**We live somehow** ****  
**We learn what doesn’t kill us makes us stronger** **  
** **Ooh-oh-oh**

****  
**Stay along the beaten path, never listened when she said** ****  
**Sharp edges have consequences** ****  
**I guess that I had to find out for myself** ****  
**Sharp edges have consequences** **  
** **Now every scar is a story I can tell**

****  
**We all fall down** ****  
**We live somehow** ****  
**We learn what doesn’t kill us makes us stronger** ****  
**We all fall down** ****  
**We live somehow** **  
** **We learn what doesn’t kill us makes us stronger**

**Ooh-oh-oh**

 

The song ended with me feeling entirely better than before. I can't explain it, but that song has always made me feel better after listening to it. Even though it did make me miss my mom. It was one of her favorite songs. Music was a big part of our life, even until the day she died. That was a stressful, chaotic, hellish, whatever you want to call it, six months. 

 

“Amelia, I detect a spike of norepinephrine. Should I contact your primary care doctor?” I didn't want Connor to see me upset so I turned away from him. Swiping my eyes with my sleeve. Trying to be discreet that I was crying. CRYING… In front of this handsomely perfect android. 

 

“I'm fine. Just remembering stressful events. ” 

 

“I understand.” He didn't press to find more information.  _ Fucker could probably look it up on the Internet. Stupid little sisters were constantly posting pictures of mom onto their ExtraNet accounts asking people to pray for her, they only wanted attention. I was there for moms chemo treatments, her operations. Her transplants. Everything. They didn’t even bother to see her till she was on her deathbed! I haven't talked to them since Mom died, still upset about it I guess.  _ Sighing, I turned back to him and saw the comfort in his eyes. Almost like he genuinely cared.  

 

“Last year, my mom died. This was kinda our song. But, it helps me get through shity days.” 

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you discomfort.”

 

“Oh, no, no, no, no. Memories can be a terrible thing. One thing you androids have over us humans. Memory wipes. Must be nice.” Connor nodded slightly at my words. As if he understood. 

 

“I wouldn't know. I've never had one. But, I can see how memory wipes can be both beneficial and unsettling to certain people.”  _ Holy shit, he's programmed to think outside the box?  _

 

“Yeah, that's true. I can see both sides. Would you ever want one if you did something you truly regret?”

 

“I don't think that I would want something like that. It's true, I've done things that made me feel something like what humans call 'regret.' I think it's deviant to regret things, but they play an equal part to shaping one as a person as things one could reasonably be proud of."  _ Wait, what? Deviant?  _

 

“Wait, I'm sorry. Deviant?” Connor looked at me as though he has made the wrong choice of words. His face hung in defeat.  _ Ooooh, he definitely regrets his choice of words.  _

  
“I feel regret to my choice of words.” I couldn't help but laugh at his ‘caught in the cookie jar’ look.  _ Oh, this poor adorable android.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the song: Sharp Edges by Linkin Park
> 
> Songwriters: Bradford Delson / Robert Bourdon / Mike Shinoda / Joseph Hahn / Isley Juber / David Farrell / Chester Bennington
> 
> Sharp Edges lyrics © Universal Music Publishing Group, Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC
> 
>  
> 
> Please don't sue me! I just love the song! 
> 
> ;----;


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the comments!

The taxi stopped in front of the old, dusty building I was used to seeing almost every day. Well, it wasn't all that bad. It was the process of a remodel. Connor looked at me, knowing exactly what this building was

 

“This is one of the ambulance depots for Detroit Medical Center. Are you an EMT?” His look of complete curiosity was like that of a kid in a candy store. Producing a small snort laugh, I covered my mouth in shock.  _ Oh god. I did not just do that. Oh fuck, he's side eyeing me. This is so embarrassing.  _ Connor cocked his head to the side, a half smile covering his face.  _ Sly bitch.  _ Hitting the access for the doors to open, I maneuvered my way away from him as best as I could, covering my face with my hands.  _ This asshat doesn't need to see me blush like an idiot. I can't believe I snorted.  _

 

“Excuse me? Did you not hear me?”Connor poked, leaving the taxi himself.  _ What the hell? Does he really need an answer?  _ Ignoring him, I walked as fast as I could towards the doubled doors. Sighing in relief as I reached them, only for that to be shattered by the clicks of his expensive shoes approaching fast. His hand took the glass door from my left hand. 

 

“I shouldn't have put you on the spot and pushed. I'm sorry if I have embarrassed you. That wasn't my intention.” Knowing full well my face was tomato red, I looked at him. He was taken aback slightly by our faces being so close. I could see every beauty mark on his elegant face.  _ CyberLife did a damn good job on designing him. Why did he care so much about validation? He was correct. He obviously knew the possibilities were high that I was either an EMT or a dispatcher.  _ Sighing, I gave him the answer he longed for. 

 

“Yes, I'm actually an EMT-Paramedic. Or rather, just call me a paramedic. There's levels within… Nevermind.”  _ Boring shit anyway. Nobody cares about the different levels within the emergency medical technician response. As long as they're there to help. Nobody cares. And as long as an android isn't working on them.  _

 

“You're an advance technician.” His LED blinked yellow.  _ Oh for fucks sake. More scans? Hacking into the hospital to get my service record? Is he allowed to do that? That's illegal isn't it?  _ Connor looked at me, still holding the door, grinning his sideways grin. 

 

“Your service record is impressive.”  _ He fucking did it. He actually hacked the hospitals servers to get my file.  _ Groaning; I slid into the back, heading for the locker room. 

 

“You could have just asked.” I called over my shoulder, flipping him the finger without turning around as I walked into the ladies locker room.  _ Great, now he knows about a few instances I wish he didn't. The fact that I've been shot by people I was suppose to help. The worst, being hurt by a deviant. The poor creature didn't mean to hurt me. She was scared and thought I was going to rat on her. Enough dwelling, that deviant is history.  _ Opening my locker, I felt the ping of guilt again.  _ That deviant was shut down because of me. After it bashed me upside the head I learned that Officer Mendez shot her. I had no idea she was an android. She didn't have an LED, and I saw a large amount of blood on her clothes, I had assumed she was hurt. She was holding her side like she was. There wasn't any Thirium.  _

 

**_Flashes of the event played back like a recording. My team had arrived before the police officers, our depot was closer to the destination given by dispatch. Within four minutes, we were there and unloading our med devices and bags. We began our search for the woman's description provided._ **

**_Rounding a fenced off an abandoned, small parking lot, I saw her. Crouched next to a rusted old car, crying in the rain. Blonde, petite. If I had only put two and two together. I would have easily seen she was a Tracie. But she wasn't wearing traditional android clothing. She wore a loose flannel shirt with skinny jeans and a pair of old style canvas shoes. And no LED, it was almost impossible to tell. I could see the blood had partially washed off her clothes and had drained around her in a blood puddle. With my med bag at my side, contents for android and human alike, I made it my mission to make it to her, come hell or high water. My uniform caught on the fence, ripping the expensive fabric of my EMS jacket at the shoulder. I remember swearing at myself for being so careless. These jackets were and still are expensive. I made my way over to her, slowly._ **

 

**_“Ma’am, I'm with Emergency medical services with Detroit Medical. We received several calls about a woman who might need care. I'm going to make my way to you and help you, okay?” Her frosty blue eyes widened in fear at my advance. Reaching out; hands off my bag to show I meant no harm, I pressed forward. Witnessing her retreat away from me, I knelt down to be on her level._ **

 

**_“No, no, no, no. I'm just here to help. Please, help me. So I can help you. Don't go further back into the alleyway. My bag here,” I plucked from my side to dangle it in front of me to show her what it was._ **

**_“The stuff here in my bags, it can help you.” She froze in place and let me move toward her. Setting down my bag, I wandered over, slowly checking over her body for damage. She didn't seem that wounded, maybe a few scrapes. Asking her questions about her name, her parents, someone she could call. All I got back was a blank stare. There was a large amount of blood on her clothes. Turning my head to my partner, who shined his flashlight behind me, I saw the police car arriving. The loud sirens were more than enough evidence for it._ **

 

**_“She has some minor wounds, but the amount of blood here, this blood isn't-” That's the last thing I remembered before being clocked over the head with a brick._ ** _ The last mistake I hoped I would ever make. It nearly cost me my life.  _ Changing into my uniform - a small, dark blue military flight suit, decorated with EMS symbols, my name and unit number embroidered on the side. Tying my hair into a small ponytail, I placed the cap over my head and weaved the tail through it. I slipped on my jacket, letting it form to my shape, and I was ready for the day ahead. Sitting on my ass till a call was made for the next twenty four hours. 

 

Retreating out of the locker room, I heard a what seemed like a fake cough come from behind me. My anxiety flooded my brain, fight or flight took over. I rose my fists, turning to see my agitator only to see Connor leaning against the wall, smiling.  _ Son of a fucking bitch! Really?  _ Connor’s smugness died, seeing my response to his scare. 

 

“I apologize. I only meant to have a little… Fun with you. As Lieutenant Anderson calls it. I didn't mean to-”. Lowering my fists, I walked away from him. Hearing his shoes click as he followed.  _ Like a puppy. Goodness.  _

 

“Amelia, I-” 

 

“It's okay Connor. You read my file. You know why I'm ‘jumpy’.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love my two betas! 
> 
> ❤ TaylaDactyl
> 
> ❤ Matt

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the Detroit: Become Human fandom. I've only played the game twice. So I apologize in advance if I come across skiddish. This opener piece is brief, but I'll let you know now that I'm slow to update. I'm a very slow writer. I'm sorry 
> 
> (Just recently got a PS4.)


End file.
